True Love Is Sacrifice
by shamz-sv
Summary: NEW CHAP FINALLY UP! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**True Love Is Sacrifice**

I sit in my car and drive aimlessly around the city. Its been three days since I discovered that I had been missing for two years and that the love of my life was married. I haven't spoken to Vaughn since because I have no clue what to say or how to act around him. I still love him. I still love him with every fibre of my being. I never even got a chance to tell him how much I love him.

I suddenly realize that my flow of thoughts had caused an endless stream of tears to flow down my cheeks. I quickly grabbed a tissue and pulled the car over to glance around and recover my bearings. To my surprise, I had ended up at the pier and this invoked a chuckle through my sobs. Even after two years, I still somehow, automatically ended at this place. I get out of my car and start walking towards the pier. The world around me had changed so much in the past two years and everyone had moved on. I feel as if I don't belong, as if I have no place anywhere or with anyone. Vaughn always used to be around for me to turn to and suddenly he's not here anymore, leaving me lost and alone.

I reach the railing, the exact place where Vaughn and I stood a long time ago, and remember the first time I touched Vaughn's hand.( This was of course, after I had, very intelligently, thrown my beeper into the pacific) When I touched him, it was like every cell in my hand started to heat up and cause sensations throughout my body. And it happens every single time we touch. How am I supposed to go on from here? How am I going to look into those intense green eyes of his and not feel like crying? How am I going to look at his beautiful face everyday and not feel like touching and kissing him? How am I going to live each day knowing that he belongs to someone else when, my heart and soul still belong to him?

No word can describe the pain I'm feeling at this moment. I don't even think that there's a word for such hurt in the English language. My convulsive sobs seem to be drawing too much attention from passers-by and I try to turn away by looking below at the thrashing waves. Suicide doesn't even seem like a bad idea at this point. I mean there's nothing left for me and no one would have to grieve over my death because they have all already dealt with the passing of Sydney Bristow and moved on quite well in fact. No..no….not yet Not until I find the bastard who did this to me and kill him.

Rain drops start peltering down on me but I stand my ground despite the blistering cold and impending storm. My mind drifts back to Vaughn. It's the only place it seems to go. Oh Vaughn….why did you give up on me? Did you ever even love me? Why did you move on and stop looking for me so quickly? Do you even love your wife? What am I saying? Of course you love your wife; you wouldn't have married her otherwise. If things were the other way around, I would have spent a life time looking for you. You were the love of my life…moving on would never have been an option. 

Now drenched beyond recognition, I begin the slow war back to my car. I suddenly feel a presence in the distance and my curious eyes shift to the left. I see you…Vaughn. You seem to be frantically searching for someone. "But I don't want to be found" I think to myself.  Just then your, sparkling green eyes meet my tearing hazel ones and at that instant, time seems to stand still and the world around us seems o disappear leaving just you and me. Your mesmerizing presence has such power over me and it takes every ounce of self restraint I have to stop myself from running into your arms. I pull away from your piercing gaze and break into a run. My sobs are now beyond control and I sprint towards my car. "Sydney!" I hear you call out to me, as I reach the sanctuary of my car. I cast one final glance in your direction and see your eyes filled with so much pain. I turn away and slam my foot on the accelerator, speeding off. This is the way it has to be. I love him so much; more than I love anything else in this world. That is why I have to do this. I love him enough to let him go. As painful as it is, true love is sacrifice. 

P.S- Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first fic, down to you. I would love to hear more from you guys. Should I do another chapter? Another one in Vaughn's POV?


	2. true love is sacrifice chapter 2

**True Love Is Sacrifice-Chapter2**

It's been three days since I found Sydney and broke the heart of the only person I ever loved more that life itself. Three days of the past two years of my life, or should I say death, because that's what I've been ever since Sydney disappeared. Dead. I have tasted the farthest depths of hell in these past two years. It's been hell to wake up every morning and not see the embodiment of perfection lying next to me. It's been hell opening my eyes everyday and not being able to bask in her brilliant angelic smile. It's been hell to smell the rest of the world without being able to smell her sweet, distinctive presence. It's been hell to reach out to touch her beautiful face and grasp nothing but air. It's been hell without being able to taste the sweet nectar of her lips. It's been hell to live.

Even after a year, I only seemed to sink deeper into the abyss. The CIA sent me for therapy and friends and family began introducing me to every girl around. Soon enough, I was married. Not because I gave up on her but because I gave up on life, on hope. I married because I needed to do something besides kill myself. Yes, I'm married. I am married but when I open my eyes in the morning, it is not my wife I want to see, but her. I am married but the first person I think of when I wake up and the last before I go to sleep is Sydney. Yes, I'm married but every time I dream, I dream of Sydney.

Where do I go from here? What am I supposed to do? I am promised to someone else but my very breathe and life was promised to Sydney a long time ago. But how can I break one women's heart for another? Then again, how can I betray my heart for a lie? I am sitting here not knowing where you are or whether you're safe. I haven't seen you in three days. You just completely shut me out. Do you think I gave up on you? Do you think I never loved you? Oh god, I hope that you don't think that. I never told you so much. I still do and always will.

It suddenly occurs to me that I have to tell you something. I have to tell you the truth. I rush out and begin my search for you. Two hours later, I still haven't found you. No one has seen you or has any idea where you've gone. I start becoming distraught and despondent with worry. I searched the train station and the observatory as well as the rest of town. Then suddenly it occurred to me. Of course! The pier. Thunder and lightning soon began invading the brackish skies.

I reach the pier and begin frantically scouring the area. Heavy drops of rain already start pouring down from the iron skies above. My tears do not hold any longer and they flow, mixing with the drops of rain already on my face. I search to no avail but just before I'm about to give up, I feel your presence. Just as I always did. I whirl around towards the end of the pier where she and I once stood and see you. Despite being drenched from head to toe and looking like a wreck, you are the most beautiful creature on earth. Our eyes meet and when I gazed into your tear streaked face, I saw something. Love. There was so much love in your hazel eyes as you looked at me. 

Just as I was about to take you into my arms and never let you go, you start running from me, toward your car. I call out to you praying that you would stop and come back to me, but you don't. Once in your car, you look at me once more with so much hurt in your eyes and then speed off. Neither my heart nor my mind can endure the pain any longer and I crumble to the ground in tears. The last time I cried this hard was when I thought she was dead. It is considered "inappropriate" for a man to cry, but I love her so much, id die for her and she doesn't know this. Wife or no wife, my heart belongs to her and hers it will remain even if fate were to exile me from this earth.

p.s- so this was the 2nd chapter as requested….hope its ok…would love feedback…should I continue?


	3. true love is sacrificechapter 3

**True Love is sacrifice-Chapter 3**

It pained me so much to simply drive away from the man I loved, but I knew it had to be done. I alighted from my car and walked toward a familiar house-mine. It didn't even seem like my house anymore because a home is a place you go back to, a place where you belong and I didn't belong anyway. My ice cold, trembling hands fumbled with the keys until I finally got the door opened.  
  


"Zamboni's your favorite part?" "No, coming here with you after the game was my favorite part" I cringe at the memory and make my way inside the house. My mind keeps going back to Vaughn, back to all the times we had. God, I miss him so much. I miss the times where I had the right to kiss him and touch him. I miss the times where I could just spend and eternity looking at his loving eyes. I head aimlessly toward the shower and the second my eyes cast a glance at the tub, another memory is triggered. Having the warmth and softness of Vaughn's hand caress my face as I lay in the tub was one of the best feelings in the world. I was so upset after what I had seen that day but Vaughn's touch seemed to wash all the pain away. I didn't have that luxury anymore. When I stared blankly into the mirror, I couldn't even recognize my own reflection anymore. I hadn't eaten in three days, I had sunken, bloodshot eyes, surrounded by dark circles and a battered body to go along with it. I dint care. I would have rather been dead.

I slipped into the sheets of my bed and turned to the left only to feel the chill of an empty space. Once again memories were sparked. I remembered the first morning we woke up together, where I just spent forever, simply staring at him fast asleep. Marveling at the way the sun beckoned through his tousled brown hair, and cast a radiant glow on his gorgeous face. I thought about the time where he simply held me in his comforting arms after Emily died, kissing my tears away. Tears once again dripped down like diamond beads from my eyes and the warmth of my blanket provided no comfort to my stone cold heart.

My flow of painful thoughts was broken by the sound of the wailing phone. I cautiously reached out and lifter the receiver to my ear. "Syd?" My heart stopped as I recognized that soothing voice. I had no control over the sobs that were to come. I finally broke the silence. "Vaughn... I've had enough…I can't take this anymore." I placed the receiver down and pulled out the phone cord. I reached for the sleeping pills and started popping a few just so I could sleep in peace. But being in the emotional state I was in, I dint even realize how many I had taken. The last thing I heard before darkness claimed me was the furious banging at the door. I knew I was dying and it didn't matter anymore. 


	4. True Love is sacrificechapter 4

**True Love Is Sacrifice-Chapter 4**

By the time I finally pulled myself together and managed to drag my emotionally battered body home, it was past midnight. I quietly unlocked the door and stealthily only to find Lauren, my wife, glaring at me intently. "Where the hell have you been, Michael? We were supposed to go to my parent's today for dinner! And why are you drenched? Oh my god! Have you been crying?" she rambled on. I was in no state of mind to engage myself in a verbal battle with Lauren and I was much too worried about Sydney to even bother so I simply shrugged her off and headed for the shower.

I stood under the steaming shower for what seemed like hours, just letting the hot streams of water flow over me, hoping that they would somehow wash the pain away too. Thoughts of Sydney continued to invade my mind and I wondered if she was thinking of me too. Why did she walk away from me? Why couldn't she just let me tell her that I love her? Does she hate me? Who wouldn't? I hated myself for getting married. I hated not being able to be with her right now holding her in my arms. I finally got out of the shower and dried off. Glancing down, the shiny read band on my finger caught my eye. I slipped it off and twirled it around=d in my palm. How could something so small cause so much anguish to two people? I feel sickened by the predicament I'm in and I head toward the living room, leaving behind my ring.

It was past three in the morning an Lauren had already fallen asleep. Did Sydney get home? Was she safe? I knew I wouldn't be able to find any peace of mind if I didn't call her, at least once, just to hear her voice. Just to know she was safe and to ease my aching heart. I pulled out my cell phone and headed as far away from Lauren as I could possibly get. She was a good person, a great friend but my heart belonged to someone else-it could never be hers. I mechanically punched in the numbers and was greeted by the sound of a monotonous ringing tone. Images of Sydney lying in bed, looking so gorgeous and perfect flooded my mind. After several rings, someone picked up the phone but remained silent. "Syd?" I enquired. Hoping, praying, begging that she would respond. Soon I heard her…she was crying. Her painful sobs ripped through my heart like a dagger. She finally broke the silence. "Vaughn…I've had enough…I can't take this anymore." She said through her sobs and then she hung up. 

I was frozen stood frozen, trying to process what she had just said. Something was wrong. My instincts hollered to me that she was in trouble just like they always did before. I had to get to her, immediately, before it was too late. Just as I reached the door, I heard Lauren. "Michael? Where the hell are you going at this hour?" "I'm sorry" I replied without even turning back to see her reaction. I raced to my car and sped down the freeway. Sydney was more important that anything else or anything else, more important than Lauren or me. My car screeched to a halt at her driveway and I bolted to her door. "Sydney!" I yelled as I banged furiously. She was home but there was no response. Something was amiss….I knew it. I trudged back and rammed my shoulder into the door, getting it open. "Oh my god! Sydney!" I cried as I raced to the bedroom, finding her asleep, with no pulse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Help!.....I need some help her please!" I shrieked as I burst through the hospital doors with Sydney, unconscious in my arms. A few nurses rushed to my aid with a stretcher. "Sir, I need you to stay calm and tell me exactly what happened" one of the nurses questioned. I was too much in a state of panic to even formulate coherent thoughts but I still somehow managed to reply. "Sleeping pills…. I think she took too many."  I blurted out, recalling the open bottle of pills next to her. Oh Sydney….why are you doing this to me again? The nurses rushed her to a room and I followed behind them until a nurse stopped me in my tracks. "Sir, you can't go in there. Are you family?" "Yes….im her husband" I responded instantly, without even giving it a thought. "Very well sir…but you will have to wit here for now" the nurse replied and disappeared behind the doors.

Two hours had passed but there was still no word from the doctors as to what Sydney's condition was. I couldn't sit, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't even think. I was just too worried about Sydney. I had died in the two years she went missing and I didn't want to lose her again. I loved her too much. Just then an old looking doctor strolled out and enquired, "Sydney Bristow's husband?" "That's me" I replied "how is she?" "Her condition has stabilized but she is still unconscious.  We had to pump out her stomach to remove as much of the drug as we could from her body. Your wife is a very lucky women…she nearly didn't make it" I let out a long sigh of relief and wiped away the tears that had built up in my eyes. "May I see her?" "She's resting but I guess it would be alright" He pointed me in the direction of her room and I raced off towards it.

I picked up a single red rose for her on the way. Beautiful as it was, it would dim in comparison to its recipient. I quietly pushed open the door to find Sydney asleep in bed. She looked so pale and fragile and seeing her in such a state shattered my heart. I sat myself down in the chair next to her bed and placed the rose next to her. Instinctively, I reached out to touch her face, her soft, beautiful, perfect face. It was the best feeling in the world just to be able to touch Sydney Bristow, the most remarkable women in the universe. I planted a kiss on her forehead and traced a path down to her hand. How could she still love me? I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve her love. I was responsible for this. She was lying here because of me. How could I do this to the women I loved more than life itself? I began sobbing uncontrollably with her hand in mind, gripping it so tightly, never wanting to let go. "im so sorry Sydney. Im so so sorry. I love you so much! You mean everything to me. I don't know how to go on living anymore without you. Just tell me what to do, please, I beg you, just tell me what to do." I said as I cried helplessly to her.

Suddenly I felt her stir. "Vaughn?"

P.S sorry I took so long to update….im kinda in the middle of exams….please review….ur reviews kinda make me wana write more…..thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My eyes were still closed and my body remained still but I was conscious. My mind was such a mess that I couldn't even seem to distinguish between what really happened and what didn't. My stomach felt like it had been punched a dozen times and my entire body felt battered and weak. I sensed a presence near me…then a warm hand on my forehead followed by a trail of kisses down to my hand. It felt so much like Vaughn and felt amazingly good so I just wanted to stay in the dream a little longer. I didn't want to wake up only to discover that he wasn't really there. Then I heard his voice and I knew I wasn't dreaming. He was crying…Oh god, he was crying. He was telling me that he loved me and that he was sorry. I was so angry at him for giving up on us but I loved him too much to stay mad at him. He was gripping my hand so tightly and asking me what to do that it was breaking my already shattered heart. I could feel the tears welling up beneath my closed eyelids but I knew I had to say something. I simply open my eyes and asked, "Vaughn?"

He immediately jerked up and his piercing emerald green eyes met mine. He wiped away his tears and asked," Sydney…what were you trying to do?" I pulled away from his stare and simply replied, "Im fine Vaughn."  I didn't want him to see my tears and pain. "Sydney, look at me" Vaughn said as he tilted my face towards his. "How could you even think of ending your life? Do you have any idea what it would have done to me?" "What it would have done to you?! Vaughn! You moved on! You didn't need me! What the hell are you talking about? I have nothing left! NOTHING!" I shrieked at him. I saw I flash of pain in his eyes and regretted what I had said. "There's something I need you to know, Syd. I was so in love with you, it nearly killed me. I spent months just drinking and talking to you although rationally I knew you weren't really there. I married Lauren to settle, to get over you. I never stopped loving you Syd, and I never will." He finished. My eyes met his tear filled ones again and I saw the love that had always been there. "But you're married Vaughn…you're married" I whispered softly. I loved him so much and I didn't want to let him go but how could I do that to another woman? Vaughn couldn't take it anymore and fell into my arms and broke down. "Syd…please…I just…I just can't lose you again. I cant live without knowing your safe and having the right to touch you. I love you so much." I could do nothing but hold him as tightly as I could. "I love you too Vaughn. So much."

Just then, we heard the door swing open, only to see Lauren standing there with Vaughn's ring in her hand.

Sorry I took so long to update…please review so I can post the next chapter which I have already written ASAP.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As I turned towards the door to face Lauren, my brain froze and I couldn't seem to form any sensible thoughts. Her eyes fell on my tear streaked face and then to Sydney's. What she did next brought even more shock to me-she simply walked forward with an emotionless face and placed my ring on Sydney's bed and left the room. Before I even realized what had happened, Sydney reached out and touched my face. "Vaughn, you have to go after her." She said as tears streamed down her face. I wiped away a tear with my free hand and looked directly into her beautiful brown eyes and simply nodded. I then raced out to catch up with Lauren.

Sydney's POV

What had I done? What had I done? It was now more than ever that I wished I was really dead. My return had messed so many things up. I had never intended to ruin Vaughn's marriage or drive a wedge between him and Lauren. Vaughn was an incredibly loyal and honorable man…how could he ever leave his wife for me? There is no way he would ever do that. And my heart will just not be able to survive seeing them together again….especially after what he just said to me. I had to leave. I just miss him so so much that it is killing me. That's why I have to go somewhere. Anywhere. Just not here.

Being a spy, it was hardly difficult getting out of the hospital, though it was a bit of a challenge considering the condition my body was in. I returned home and packed only what I needed. As I turned to leave the house, the date on the calendar caught my attention. Tomorrow was the 1st October. I closed my eyes in pain at the realization of that day was. There was one more thing I had to do before leaving.

I reached the store just as it was about close, drenched from the unrelenting rain. I purchased a watch very similar to the one his father had given him and had it engraved at the back. I drove to Vaughn's house and "broke in." I didn't want to be there longer than absolutely necessary so I went directly to Vaughn's study and left the watch along with a note I had written. There was just one more thing I needed-a picture of him. Just to always remind me that there was once a man who had stolen my heart and soul and had never given it back. I pulled open his first drawer and smiled slightly when I found a picture of him in his hockey gear. He looked so good that it broke my heart knowing that I would never see his face again. I quickly tucked the picture away in my bag so as not to sway m resolve to leave.

As I left his house, I whispered a barely audible; "goodbye Vaughn." By the time he discovers I am gone, I will be half way to anywhere, hopefully closer to some peace of mind. After driving aimlessly for over a mile, I finally realized where I had to go. Santa Barbara. 

Find out what Sydney engraved and what the note said in the next chap so plz review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Lauren…please wait!" I yelled as I ran after her. She whirled around with rage in her eyes and said "Michael, I don't even want to here it. I have nothing to say to you." "Please just listen." I pleaded. "Listen? What is there left to say? I just saw you in the arms of another woman and you are telling me to listen!? I don't give a crap that she has been through hell because Michael, may I remind you that I am your wife!" she shot back. I was torn between being true to my obligations and being true to my heart. Sure, I loved Lauren but I was Sydney was so much more. What we had…what we shared was far deeper than just love…it was everything. I wasn't the kind of man who committed adultery or was unfaithful so how could I do this? My mind spun in a labyrinth of confusion as I had no clue what to do. "Obviously, you don't seem to have anything to say anymore." Lauren remarked as she glanced at my silent stance. "Im going to spent the night at my parent's. You have a lot to think about I presume. Call me when you have decided on what it is that you want, otherwise don't bother calling at all" she said as she walked away from me. 

I had absolutely no clue about what I was going to do but all I could think about at that instant was getting back to Sydney to make sure she was doing ok. I went back to her hospital room and quietly opened the door so I wouldn't wake her up in case she was sleeping. I nearly dropped to the ground with shock and worry when I was greeted only by an empty bed. Oh god…oh god…please let her be ok. I felt despondent and all thoughts of Lauren vanished as I was consumed with worry for Sydney. I raced back home to grab my things so I could begin searching for her. I was prepared to search the whole of LA if it was necessary. I just couldn't lose her again. My heart would not be able to take it. Just as I was about to leave, something drew me towards the study. When I stepped inside, I noticed a small blue box on my desk along with a note. Sydney…….I gently slid the note out and opened it, recognizing her familiar handwriting immediately. 

_Dearest Vaughn,_

_My life has been filled with very few happy moments….the happiest have been with you. I just couldn't leave without letting you know that. Tomorrow's a very special day for us. It's the day we met, remember? __Ill__ never forget that day when you showed me your fathers watch and finally revealed how you felt…although not directly. But words were never necessary with us were they? Just one look into your eyes said more that a million words ever could. Your heart may have stopped that day Vaughn, but that was the day my heart started to beat-that was the day my life began. Through all the hell and misery and pain, you're what kept me alive. Every single second I spent with you, I will cherish for the rest of my life. I don't blame you Vaughn. You couldn't just mourn my death forever and I understand that but that doesn't make it hurt any less. You have obligations that you have to stand by and I don't want to make things more difficult for you by staying. So that's why I have to leave-for your sake and mine. Because the more I see you, the more ill know that you'll never be mine again and it will kill me, Vaughn. Please don't come looking for me coz you wont find me. Its better this way. Send my father my love and tell him ill be alright. Carry on with your life Vaughn…t without me. Just know that that im safe and that wherever I go, whatever I do, ill always love you. More that you could ever know._

_All My Love,_

_Sydney___

_P.S The watch in the box is for you. Set your heart by it once again. This time, it won't stop. _

By the time I had finished reading her letter; my face was soaked with tears. I took the box in my hand and opened it to find a watch remarkably similar to the one my father had given me. Reading what was written on the back, I felt my heart stop again.

Sydney & Vaughn

  A Love So Rare

        1/10

When I turned the watch back over, I realized where my destiny lay because the watch had stopped once again.

What do you all think? Please review and ill keep posting.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Lauren…please wait!" I yelled as I ran after her. She whirled around with rage in her eyes and said "Michael, I don't even want to here it. I have nothing to say to you." "Please just listen." I pleaded. "Listen? What is there left to say? I just saw you in the arms of another woman and you are telling me to listen!? I don't give a crap that she has been through hell because Michael, may I remind you that I am your wife!" she shot back. I was torn between being true to my obligations and being true to my heart. Sure, I loved Lauren but I was Sydney was so much more. What we had…what we shared was far deeper than just love…it was everything. I wasn't the kind of man who committed adultery or was unfaithful so how could I do this? My mind spun in a labyrinth of confusion as I had no clue what to do. "Obviously, you don't seem to have anything to say anymore." Lauren remarked as she glanced at my silent stance. "Im going to spent the night at my parent's. You have a lot to think about I presume. Call me when you have decided on what it is that you want, otherwise don't bother calling at all" she said as she walked away from me. 

I had absolutely no clue about what I was going to do but all I could think about at that instant was getting back to Sydney to make sure she was doing ok. I went back to her hospital room and quietly opened the door so I wouldn't wake her up in case she was sleeping. I nearly dropped to the ground with shock and worry when I was greeted only by an empty bed. Oh god…oh god…please let her be ok. I felt despondent and all thoughts of Lauren vanished as I was consumed with worry for Sydney. I raced back home to grab my things so I could begin searching for her. I was prepared to search the whole of LA if it was necessary. I just couldn't lose her again. My heart would not be able to take it. Just as I was about to leave, something drew me towards the study. When I stepped inside, I noticed a small blue box on my desk along with a note. Sydney…….I gently slid the note out and opened it, recognizing her familiar handwriting immediately. 

_Dearest Vaughn,_

_My life has been filled with very few happy moments….the happiest have been with you. I just couldn't leave without letting you know that. Tomorrow's a very special day for us. It's the day we met, remember? __Ill__ never forget that day when you showed me your fathers watch and finally revealed how you felt…although not directly. But words were never necessary with us were they? Just one look into your eyes said more that a million words ever could. Your heart may have stopped that day Vaughn, but that was the day my heart started to beat-that was the day my life began. Through all the hell and misery and pain, you're what kept me alive. Every single second I spent with you, I will cherish for the rest of my life. I don't blame you Vaughn. You couldn't just mourn my death forever and I understand that but that doesn't make it hurt any less. You have obligations that you have to stand by and I don't want to make things more difficult for you by staying. So that's why I have to leave-for your sake and mine. Because the more I see you, the more ill know that you'll never be mine again and it will kill me, Vaughn. Please don't come looking for me coz you wont find me. Its better this way. Send my father my love and tell him ill be alright. Carry on with your life Vaughn…t without me. Just know that that im safe and that wherever I go, whatever I do, ill always love you. More that you could ever know._

_All My Love,_

_Sydney___

_P.S The watch in the box is for you. Set your heart by it once again. This time, it won't stop. _

By the time I had finished reading her letter; my face was soaked with tears. I took the box in my hand and opened it to find a watch remarkably similar to the one my father had given me. Reading what was written on the back, I felt my heart stop again.

Sydney & Vaughn

  A Love So Rare

        1/10

When I turned the watch back over, I realized where my destiny lay because the watch had stopped once again.

What do you all think? Please review and ill keep posting.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lauren

Michael still hasn't called yet. Something at the back of my mind is telling me he probably isn't going to. I can't believe he is choosing that wretch over me. Sydney Bristow did the world a huge favor when she left it…and when she came back…..she ruined everything. She broke my marriage, made my job difficult and ruined my life. I swear I am going to make her pay somehow. She is not going to get away with this with MY husband. And I know exactly what to do. "Hello….director Lindsay? Yes, I have some information regarding Sydney Bristow. I understand. I'll have her brought in immediately." I reported and then hung up the phone. I smile to myself knowing that once we brought her in, she would probably never see daylight again.

Vaughn

I stood alone at the pier-the place where I realized I had lost my heart to Sydney forever-and looked out across the open horizon remembering all the moments I had spent with her. Those moments were the best times of my life because when I was with her, I felt complete. I had searched the whole of LA and contacted every possible person imaginable but had only hit dead ends. Was Sydney truly lost to me? Would I ever get her back? Without her I was just and empty void, a man without a soul….nothing. Suddenly, it struck me. If Sydney loved me as much as I knew she did, there was only one place she would go. One place that held just as much meaning as the warehouse and the pier. The place where I was planning to pledge myself to her forever and propose to her. It was our place-Santa Barbara.

Sydney

I sat alone at the vast beach of Santa Barbara and watched the sunrise before me. The cooling breeze, salty air and soft sounds of birds in the distance all heightened my senses to my picturesque surroundings, yet I could only think about one person. All the beauty around me felt meaningless without Vaughn. I turned my attention to y feat in the sand, trying to stop thinking of him. The waves hit the shore each time and rose to meet my cold feet. I missed him soo much. All I could do was imagine him next to me, holding me close. Imagine myself resting my head on his shoulder and simply breathing in his scent. I sighed just thinking about how much every part of me ached for him. I loved him so much it actually hurt. How could I go on without ever seeing him again? The usual stream o tears had already begun flowing from my eyes. I had never been a depressed person…until now. Just then I sensed a presence behind me. I knew it was him. Somehow, Vaughn and I shared this connection that every time he walked into a room, I could sense him even before seeing him. And even after two years, that's didn't change. I knew he was there….but I didn't turn around.

Vaughn

My car screeched to a halt outside Santa Barbara's hotel and I headed for the reception. "Is there anyone by the name of Bristow checked in here?" I asked the receptionist. "Im sorry sir, there is no one here by that name." she replied. I turned away disappointedly but something inside me told me to enquire again but using a different name. "What about Vaughn?" I tried again hopefully. She patiently looked through her records and replied," yes sir, there is a young woman here by that name. I believe she is at the beach sir." I muttered a quick thank you and headed to the beach. After walking for awhile, I finally found her. She was sitting alone staring blankly ahead. The sun beckoned through her soft brown hair and cast a radiant glow on her face, making her even more beautiful than ever. I just stood perplexed at how amazing she looked. It was then that I noticed her tears glistening in the sun as well. I had caused her that pain and I despised myself for it. I promised myself that I would never, EVER make her hurt again and reached into my pocket, took out the watch and began walking toward her.

Hey guys…im incredibly sorry I took this long to update. Life has been so hectic. Please review soon and I promise the next chap will be up really really soon!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Sydney_

The instant his hand touched my shoulder, I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through my body and as he turned to face me, I knew he felt it too. His green eyes looked at me with such longing that it was breaking down all the walls I had built to push him away. He reached out slowly and used his thumb to wipe away my tears. His hand on my skin felt so amazingly good and it took all the control I had not to fall into his arms right then. I felt him place something into the palm of my hand and I glanced down. It was the watch I had given him. I looked at him questioningly, unable to comprehend. "Look at it syd." He whispered. I examined the watch in my hand and was shocked to find it had stopped.

_Lauren_

I followed Michael have knowing he was going to look for Sydney. The scene that was taking place before me sickened me and made me wana throw up. How could he have the nerve to do something like this to me? If he wanted to play rough...fine. I had the perfect reunion present for the both of them. "Alpha team, I have the suspect in sight. Move in now." I gave the order.

_Sydney_

Just as Vaughn was about to say something, a whole team of armed men rushed towards us. Vaughn immediately pulled me behind him protectively and yelled," what the hell is going on?" Two men shoved Vaughn aside and grabbed me at gun point. "By order of the National Security Council, we are placing you under arrest." One man said as he knocked me hard to the ground. Vaughn began struggling with the man and another one immediately smashed his gun into Vaughn's head, knocking him unconscious. "Vaughn!" I yelled. I didn't care about myself at that moment...I just wanted him to be alright. I felt the cool metal handcuffs being slapped around my wrist and the last think I recall is being hit with a tranq dart.

_Vaughn_

As I slowly regained consciousness again, I felt a hand lightly stroking my face. "Syd?" I asked, hopefully as I opened my eyes. To my utter disgust, it was Lauren. I backed away immediately and glared at her with such fury…"How could you do this? How the hell can you be so inhuman!" I yelled at her. "I don't know what ur talking about Michael." She replied so innocently that it sickened me. "I know what you did! You reported her didn't you! The biggest mistake I ever made was marrying you! This is all your fault!" I attacked. "My fault?!! Ever since that stupid bitch came back you…." "Don't you EVER call her that!" I interrupted her, completely enraged by her nonchalance. "See how you rush to her defense?! Why couldn't you love me like that? Why?" she questioned. I looked her straight in the eye and said, "I will never love anyone as much as l love Sydney. Goodbye Lauren.." "Don't even bother trying to save her Michael, she is beyond your help" she shouted as I started walking away. I knew Sydney's life was in grave danger and I had to get to her before it was too late. No matter what the cost, I had to save her. I was NOT going to lose her twice.


End file.
